1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to processing multimedia, and more particularly, to processing multimedia to provide a simulated experience of a plurality of remote users simultaneously viewing the same content even though one of the users is presently viewing recorded content, by recording and reproducing previous reactions of users that have watched the same content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Online services or content playback devices providing multimedia content are becoming increasingly more popular.
In online services or content playback devices in the related art, video conferencing is used to obtain an experience that a plurality of users are simultaneously viewing the same content.
In other words, the reactions of other users viewing the content via video conferencing are displayed on screens to provide an experience that the users are simultaneously viewing the same content, in online services or content playback devices in the related art.
However, related art methods of viewing content simultaneously has inconveniences in that a plurality of remote users are required to playback content simultaneously while connected to each other via a network.